Breathe
by MarineFelton
Summary: Quand la maman de Katniss propose à Mr et Mme Mellark d'engager sa fille pour finir les fins de mois, c'est un basculement prometteur que Katniss se voit obliger d'accomplir. Elle verra que ce sera pas si difficile que ça en compagnie de Peeta. OCC, M pour language et lemon dans chap. à venir
1. Quitter sa liberté

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir. Je commence une toute nouvelle fiction sur le monde d'Hunger Games. Après " des vacances inoubliables", qui est sorti du contexte, je continue avec cette fiction qui elle aussi sortira du contexte des jeux et de tout le blabla. Je m'appelle Marine Felton et cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, mais je continue à me manifester en lisant plusieurs de vos fanfics. J'ai aussi été profondément vexée quant les administrateurs de ff ont supprimé " Tes mains sont froides." alors que la fic parlait de Josh et Jen. Elle était basée sur leurs relations et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être alors que chez les Twilighteuses il y a beaucoup de Kristen et Robert. Enfin bref, je reviens ici un peu plus calme. De nouvelles idées et beaucoup de volonté. Bien sûr je déteste quand les auteurs ne finissent pas ce qu'elles ou ils commencent, je vous garantis que je n'abandonne jamais mes ff. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir mon nouveau petit bébé, fait à partir de l'univers de Suzanne C. Laissez vos reviews, et dites moi ce que vous pensez, bien, mal, ce que vous voulez mais restez constructifs.

PS: C'est un OCC, et ce n'est pas du tout le même gouvernement que dans le roman. Il n'y a pas de Panem ni de Capitole.

**000**

Je me nomme Katniss Everdeen, du haut de mes seize ans je vis - pas si paisiblement que ça - avec ma mère. A l'époque, j'avais un père, une sœur et une vie. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que je les ai perdus, et depuis on s'en sort comme on peut avec ma mère. Elle reste dans son état stoïque ce qui à le don de m'énerver au plus haut point. En plus de ça, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis. Un seul pour tout vous dire.. Gale Hawtrone. Il est mon meilleur ami, il me connaît dans les moindres détails et nous avons plusieurs points en communs, le plus évident étant notre amour de la nature et des bois. Je me sens entière dans les bois. Après la mort de mon père et de ma sœur, j'avais du apprendre à vivre à mes dépends, ma mère étant tombée dans une dépression assez profonde. Je lui en veux encore aujourd'hui même si elle essaye de se racheter. Trop tard.

Avant l'évènement tragique, jamais quelqu'un ne se serait douté qu'Elizabeth Everdeen puisse négliger et abandonner son enfant, le laissant sans protection et à porté de tout danger. Où je veux en venir? Au fait que je n'aurai jamais d'enfant, je me crois forte pour le moment mais qui sait quel avenir nous est réservé. Je ne veux pas finir comme ma mère. Et puis je suis très bien, seule, vaquant à mes occupations de lycéenne. D'ailleurs le lycée c'est dans vingt minutes.. Mais comment dire, l'école et moi on n'est pas amis. Je trouve ça vraiment ennuyant.. En plus Gale a beaucoup d'examens étant donné que c'est sa dernière année. Je ne le croise que rarement, ce qui me rend plus seule que jamais. Surtout face aux moqueries de la petite élite. Je les ai toujours ignorés certes mais il y a des jours où je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir un de ces petits prétentieux à terre une flèche entre les deux yeux.

Je soupire à mes dernières pensées assez honteuses. Mon père m'avait appris la tolérance, le respect et la paix avec les autres, il ne doit pas être très fier de moi en entendant mes pensées. Je me redresse et décide de me lever sans trop me presser. Il fait déjà doux à l'extérieur, ce qui me donne plus envie d'aller faire un tour dans les bois que de rester assise toute la journée cloîtrée dans une salle avec un " adulte" essayant de nous inculquer des notions inutiles. Pour moi en tout cas.

Une fois rentrée, j'entends la voix fatiguée de ma mère à l'étage:

**-Katniss je suis rentrée de ma ronde de nuit, je sais que tu n'es pas en cours alors descend.**

J'ignore ce qu'elle me dit quelques minutes, fixant mon armoire mal en point. Nous ne roulons pas sur l'or avec la petite paye d'infirmière de ma mère. Je saute de mon lit et enfile une tenue plus pratique qu'élégante. Je me coiffe de mon éternel natte sur le côté et me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage puis je descends, prenant avec moi ma besace en vieux cuir. Je n'étais pas des plus soigneuse et le sac commençant à se faire vieux et usé, j'avais pensé en racheter un autre en ville tout à l'heure. J'accélère le pas jusqu'à la porte espérant éviter ma mère mais elle m'interpelle. Je me retourne, la fixant :

**-Tu voudrais aller faire des courses et prendre de quoi faire un bon repas ce soir ? Nous avons de la visite.**

Je m'avance vers elle et prend l'argent qu'elle me confie, silencieuse. Puis je repars. Je me demandais bien qui venait ce soir. Et cela devais être important pour qu'elle fasse " un bon repas " . D'habitude, nos seuls invités étant la famille de Gale, un ragoût ou des sandwiches faisaient l'affaire pour une assemblée conviviale.

J'en conclu qu'elle m'a donné son accord pour sécher aujourd'hui encore. Elle savait très bien que dès que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, les cours n'étaient qu'une option chez moi. Elle avait fini par s'y faire. Par contre, il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel elle ne fermerait jamais les yeux. C'était ma petite activité illicite. Enfant, mon père m'avait appris les joies du tir à l'arc, à ce jour j'étais la meilleure. Seulement, il y avait des moments où je fuguais de chez moi pendant des jours. Je n'ai pas toujours été facile avec ma mère, non. Et il fallait bien que je me nourrisse, alors j'ai pris l'habitude de tuer des animaux de la forêt. Maintenant on peut dire que je suis une braconnière. Si ma mère était au courant, je pense que je resterai enfermée chez moi tous les jours.

Je me faufile au pas de course vers la forêt, un petit sourire se dessinant déjà sur mes lèvres rien qu'à l'idée de me perdre dans ce paysage qui me met si à l'aise. Je rejoins ma petite cabane, celle de mon enfance et m'y installe confortablement. Je fixe le plancher poussiéreux, me remémorant mon cauchemar de cette nuit. Toutes les nuits je fais des cauchemars. Je ne vais jamais bien. Si jamais j'allais bien, je trouvais ça étrange, aux point de piquer des crises d'angoisses. Même dans la forêt, la réalité me rattrape et me rappelle que je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir sereine ne serais-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie.

Ma matinée s'écoule de façon plutôt rapide, je passe mon temps de midi à cueillir quelques fruits voir quelques plantes et entreprends de me faire un petit en-cas tout en gardant des plantes pour leurs vertues médicinales.

Vers quatorze heures, je rejoins à contre cœur la ville et achète viandes, légumes et épices. Quand je retourne chez moi déposer les achats, ma mère dort sur le canapé. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à entamer de discussion avec elle. Je repars de sitôt, direction le lycée. Gale allait bientôt sortir et je l'attendrais devant. Vers 15H10, la sonnerie se fait entendre et je me fais discrète devant le portail de l'établissement, je risquais d'avoir de gros ennuis si un de mes professeurs me voyait alors que je n'avais pas assisté à son cours les heures précédentes.

Gale sort dans les premiers, seul et dans ses pensées. Un énorme sourire fend son visage quand il m'aperçoit:

**-Catnip !**

Il me prend dans ses bras et je lui rends son étreinte maladroitement. Même si c'était avec lui, je n'étais pas pour les démonstrations d'affection en public... Enfin les démonstrations d'affection tout court.

Delly, Glimmer, Cato et leur bande passent devant moi d'un air hautain:

**-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment un mec aussi sexy peut traîner avec ce chiffon. fait remarquer Glimmer,** d'un ton haut et fort.

Je fulmine et la regarde se dandiner devant ce cher Cato, gloussant comme un phoque. Ce que je voulais, c'était l'attraper par ses cheveux blonds et la battre, rien que pour éviter d'entendre ses remarques inutiles. Gale me pousse légèrement, attirant mon attention:

**-Fais pas gaffe à elle.**

**-Je m'en fous totalement d'elle, d'eux**.

Il me regarde d'un air faussement blasé, l'air de dire que je ne pouvais pas le tromper à ce sujet. Un petit sourire s'échappe de mes lèvres et je reste alors deux heures à ses côtés, lui demandant comment s'est passée sa journée, et puis lui racontant ma vie.

Vers 18 heures, je m'inquiète un peu puis lui dis que je dois rentrer. Il ne comprend pas vraiment mais me laisse partir. Je rentre chez moi sous le regard réprobateur de ma mère.

**-Je t'avais demandé d'être présente à la maison de bonne heure Katniss. **

Elle essaye de dire ça sur un ton de sermon, mais je n'y fais pas attention, courant sous la douche, pour paraître au moins correcte devant les invités. Je m'habille d'un legging noir, avec un sweat marron, puis refait ma natte. A peine je sors de ma chambre que ma mère m'ordonne d'un ton plus sévère, de mettre une robe plus adéquate. Je me rends alors compte de deux choses:

a) Ma mère avait haussé le ton, chose tellement rare que l'évènement devait être VRAIMENT important.

b) Si je dois être autant présentable, ce qui va se jouer ce soir, sera pour mon avenir.

Ce qui me fout la chair de poule. Je déteste prévoir, et je vais me poser des questions toute la soirée. Merci Maman. Je redescends habillée d'une robe cintrée que ma mère m'avait achetée l'an dernier, pour le mariage de son cousin. Il y a dix minutes, je priais tout les dieux pour que cette robe m'aille encore.

Ma mère me sourit. Je la regarde durement:

**-Qui as-tu invité pour que je m'habille comme ça? Et puis tu as fais du gigot d'agneau. Quand c'est Gale ou sa mère, du pain et du fromage suffisent.**

Elle tape du poing sur la table.

**- Ca suffit. Katniss ça suffit. Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme tu le fais, ou de m'ignorer constamment. Je me suis relâchée, je l'avoue, mais à partir de ce soir, tout va changer.**

Je la regarde dire, et au plus profond de moi, j'avais envie d'y croire. Si elle faisait cet effort, je crois que je serais prête moi aussi à faire un effort. Je baisse mon regard sur ma robe et la sonnerie se fait entendre au même moment.

**-Tu es sublime**. Me dit ma mère avant d'aller accueillir nos invités. Je remarque qu'il y a sept plats d'installés sur la table. Nous serions nombreux! Mais pourquoi ? Ma curiosité n'en peut plus et j'avance d'un pas décidé pour aller à la rencontre de nos convives. Je manque de rentrer dans un jeune homme blond, s'étant jeté dans la cuisine, voulant soulager ses bras du poids de petit pains qu'il portait.

-**Excuse moi**. Je me plie en mille excuse devant le jeune homme qui pose les petits pains dans des corbeilles et il me regarde amusé

**- C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais du avertir de ma présence. **Il me regarde, tout en souriant. J'acquiesce et rebrousse le chemin quand je vois le reste des gens entrer et s'installer dans la salle à manger. A ma plus grande surprise, je reconnais Mr et Mme Mellark, la famille boulangère. Par contre, je n'avais plus le souvenir que les trois gaillards étaient leur progéniture. Ma mère me lance alors:

**- Katniss, voici Peter, Jane et leur enfants Peeta, Brad et Daven.**

**-Echantée, même si je ne fais toujours pas le rapprochement avec le dîné de ce soir.**

Je m'installe, en face de ce qui me semble être Peeta, le garçon des pains que j'ai failli renverser tout à l'heure. Et je vois alors un haussement de sourcils de la part de la mère, Jane.

**- Ce sera Madame et Monsieur Mellark jeune fille. Je vois aussi que ta mère ne t'a pas expliqué ses projets. **

Mon cœur rate un bond. Je n'avais pas un caractère facile, et je sentais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Sentir que la soirée à venir allait devoir nous obliger à converser elle et moi n'était pas un bon présage. Je lance un regard à ma mère, rempli de questions:

**-Que dois-tu me dire ?** Elle rit nerveusement, puis s'essuie les mains sur son tablier, se lève et sert des boissons à tout le monde, me répondant en même temps:

**-J'ai pensé qu'un peu d'investissement de ta part dans le déroulement de la vie de famille aurait du bon. Cela fait longtemps que je te cherche un petit travail en plus de l'école. Et Mr et Mme Mellark m'ont gentiment accordé l'offre. Ce ne sera pas très dur, tu verras, et puis nous pourrons ainsi nous permettre plus de choses, tu le sais mieux que moi.**

Ma gorge se serre. Je prends ça comme une nouvelle trahison de sa part. Mais je ne dois rien faire paraître. Supposant que les papiers étaient déjà signés, je n'avais donc plus le choix. Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette et prend une grande respiration. Mon regard se pose sur Peeta, qui lui aussi me regardait, attendant une réaction de ma part sûrement.

**-Bien. Tu as raison, cette option est évidente si l'on veut encore manger à notre faim..**

Peter sourit, n'ayant pas perçu mon désaccord avec tout ça. Chose que sa femme ne manque pas de remarquer. Tout au long de la soirée, chacun leur tour, ils m'expliquent leurs rôles dans la boulangerie. Jane me fusillait du regard, comme si j'étais ignoble et écœurante à voir. Vers 23 heures, ils décident de rentrer chez eux et ma mère monte se coucher à son tour. Je reste appuyée contre le plan de travail, regardant par la fenêtre. Avec ce petit boulot je n'aurai plus le temps pour Gale, plus le temps pour moi. J'aller devoir reporter mon achat de nouvelle besace une fois encore. Mon regard s'abaisse et je me rends compte qu'une veste n'étant pas à nous était restée sur la chaise. Comme par hasard cette veste appartenait à Jane. Je soupire. Je lui rendrai un autre jour, de toute façon c'est prévu que l'on se croise souvent à priori.

On toque légèrement à la porte, et je m'avance à petit pas, un couteau à la main. On ne sait jamais, peut-être était-ce juste un cambrioleur vérifiant que l'on dorme. J'ouvre doucement la porte et tombe sur Peeta:

**-Salut**. Je fais, ironique.

Il se retient de respirer un court instant, en me regardant, pour reprendre ses esprits.

**-Désolé de te déranger, ma mère m'as obligé à rebrousser chemin pour venir chercher... **

**- Sa veste ?** Je le coupe. Il fronce les sourcils et acquiesce. Je vais la chercher rapidement et lui donne. Il me remercie et m'offre un dernier sourire avant de dire:

**- A demain alors.. A la boulangerie.**

Je l'arrête dans son élan :

**- Peeta.. Demain tu seras là de quelle heure à quelle heure? .. Histoire que tu me guides sur quelques trucs. **Je me rattrape vite. La vrai raison était surtout parce que Peeta était le seul qui me mettait en confiance. Les autres ne m'enchantaient pas vraiment.

Son sourire s'agrandit:

**-De 14heure à commences une heure avant et finis donc une heure avant, mais on se croisera. **Il me répond ça d'un air niais. Je lui rends un petit, très petit, sourire et lui donne donc rendez vous le lendemain. Je monte dans ma chambre, fatiguée de toutes ces émotions, et m'affale sur mon lit, gesticulant en même temps pour enlever ma robe. Je me faufile sous les couettes en sous vêtement et fini par m'endormir, des appréhensions plein la tête.

**000**

Voilà voilà, Ce n'est qu'un premier chapitre, pas très long, mais je ferai mieux la prochaine fois c'est promis. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis désolée pour mes fautes je dois reprendre contact -que je n'ai pas vraiment perdu- avec ma BETA qui se chargera de faire un excellent boulot, comme d'habitude. Bisous. Et on se donne rdv au prochain chapitre. :)


	2. Histoire d'amitié

Bonjour! Oh ça fait plaisir de voir quelques reviews, d'ailleurs je vais y répondre !

Darling: La suite arrive, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu m'as dit, c'est motivant en plus. Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien l'image. Et je n'ai pas voulu directement " respecter " les personnages, alors oui Elizabeth est différente, mais c'est varié quoi ^^.

TributeMellark: Merci beaucoup. Oh je ferai ça car j'aimais beaucoup écrire sur Jen et Josh, et puis je les vois nulle part ailleurs c'est peut-être pour ça? Merci ! :D

JoshPeeta: Et bien cela me touche beaucoup que tu me dises ça dans ce cas! Merci, j'espère te revoir dans les chapitres prochains. :)

Eliette: Merciiiiiii hi

Supergirl971 : Merci, je suis super fan de ta fiction ça me fait juste trop plaisir de te voir dans mes revieweuses !

Donc bon, les remerciements faits, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter ne serait-ce que bonne lecture et à en bas . :)

**000**

Je descends, m'étant préparée pour ma première journée de travail. Je regarde ma mère d'un air accusateur. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

**-Mange bien, tu as besoin d'énergie.** Me dit-elle, en rangeant ses pilules. Je l'écoute silencieusement et mange deux tartines de pain et du lait.

Vers treize heures moins dix, je sors de chez moi et me dirige vers la boulangerie. Ma mère n'avait encore rien dit concernant le fait que j'avais séché. Le changement ce n'est donc pas pour aujourd'hui. Quand je rentre dans le bâtiment, c'est Daven je crois qui m'accueille avec un petit sourire:

**-Hey la nouvelle est arrivée**, lance-t-il derrière lui. Je franchis le comptoir et le salue poliment alors qu'il me tend un tablier. Il m'indique où je dois me rendre et je m'exécute sans un mot. Après j'ai le droit à Jane, qui m'ordonne de me laver les mains au moins cinq fois. Ensuite elle me met de corvée : je dois laver les machines plus grosses que moi. Ce qui ne m'enchante pas. J'aimais par-dessus tout la liberté, et me retrouver là, contrainte à frotter du métal, ça me mettait en rogne.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Daven m'explique le fonctionnement de la caisse et me laisse m'en occuper. Au bout de trois quart d'heure, Daven et Jane partent en ville acheter de nouveaux ingrédients, me laissant à charge la caisse, alors que Mr Mellark était aux fourneaux. J'entends la porte de derrière s'ouvrir brusquement et la voix de Peeta retentir:

**-Désolé! Je suis désolé d'être en retard !** Il s'empresse de s'excuser.. De là où j'étais je ne pouvais pas le voir mais j'étais sûr qu'il devait s'activer en cuisine.

Mr Mellark lui répond quelque chose de plutôt surprenant, calmement:

**- Calme-toi Peeta, ta mère est en ville.**

Je me demande pourquoi Mr Mellark lui avait dit ceci, comme si toutes craintes et peurs devaient s'effacer après cette phrase.. Un client entre. Je reconnais tout de suite mon meilleur ami, il me sourit discrètement et s'avance devant la caisse.

**-Gale? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? **

Il s'esclaffe et me répond :

**-Je viens acheter des pains Catnip, c'est étonnant non? **Il rit.** Ma mère m'as parlé de ce que ta mère a fait. Ce n'est pas vraiment pratique pour nous.**

J'hausse les épaules:

**-Il va falloir s'y faire, et puis je ne fais pas ça pour rien. On a du mal à remplir le frigo en ce moment.. **

**- Je sais bien Kat.. Donc je vais te prendre trois baguettes. **

Il sourit alors que je lui tends ses trois baguettes. Je l'encaisse et il s'apprête à dire quelque chose quand son regard perce derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Peeta que je salue.

**-Bonne journée Catnip.** Gale s'en va, je me retourne donc vers Peeta.

**-Tu t'en sors ?** Il me demande en posant des gâteaux aux chocolats avec un glaçage

**-Comme tu peux le voir. C'est toi qui l'as fait ?** Je demande curieuse.

**-Oui. Tu aimes ?**

**- Je suis déjà fan du gâteau au chocolat alors avec de beaux lys en guise de glaçage je ne peux qu'aimer tu sais.** Il sourit en coin et part s'occuper de la deuxième caisse à mes côtés.

Les clients arrivent alors par dizaines. Le gâteau fut vendu à un vieux monsieur, fêtant son anniversaire de mariage avec sa femme. Il me raconte tout en payant, combien il est heureux d'entamer cette trente-trois ème année de mariage. Il a préparé une grosse surprise à sa femme qui ne se doute de rien.

Je lui souris, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Peeta le regarde les yeux plein d'admiration. Une fois qu'il est reparti, les clients se font un peu plus rares et nous pouvons souffler deux minutes. Jane et Daven reviennent à ce moment-là et disparaissent dans la cuisine. Peeta devient plus tendu et moins souriant.

Je le regarde, appuyé au comptoir :

**-Pourquoi tant d'admiration pour le monsieur âgé de tout à l'heure ?**

**-Mr Dawson ? Sa femme est en phase terminale et elle n'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre.. L'entendre étaler tous ses projets, le voir si heureux et amoureux, c'était très beau à voir. Je veux être ce genre de personne plus tard.**

**-Je n'en doute pas**. Je le scrute, il était déterminé. L'horloge sonne indiquant la fin de mon service. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement. Peeta fronce les sourcils et me dit au revoir rapidement, allant refaire des petits pains. Je salue le reste de la famille et repars calmement. J'étais farineuse et sale, je décide de quand même aller dans la forêt et d'y rester plus longtemps que prévu. Sur le chemin, j'aperçois un petit homme ayant la trentaine avec ses deux petites filles. Passant près d'eux, j'entends le père dire :

_**- Dépêchons nous de rentrer pour montrer à maman ce que l'on a acheté. Elle doit vous avoir fait couler un bon bain moussant.**_

Je ferme les yeux, il y a des mots dans la vie qui vous ramène à des lieux, des temps où vous étiez bien, où vous étiez heureux. Ce père me fait penser au mien. Au temps que je passé les fins d'après-midi avec ma sœur et lui, revenant d'une balade en forêt, des fleurs plein les mains.

Je m'enfonce dans les bois, humant l'odeur de sapin et de bois. La nuit tombe doucement à l'horizon. Je m'approche d'un petit ruisseau et le suis jusqu'à arriver au lac dans lequel le ruisseau se jette. Je me déshabille, laissant tomber tous mes vêtements à mes pieds. J'étais pudique, certes, mais qui était dans les bois à cet heure-ci ? Surtout aussi loin. Je plonge dans l'eau et savoure l'effet de l'eau fraîche sur ma peau chaude. Je ferme les yeux et plonge ma tête, grattant la farine de mes cheveux en dessous de l'eau. Une demi-heure plus tard je sors de l'eau, et enfile mes sous-vêtements. Je prends un petit raccourci jusqu'à ma cabane et rentre à l'intérieur me réchauffer. La forêt était noire, avec ses bêtes étranges et mystérieuses. Je me rhabille, sèche et décide d'emmener mon arc avec moi. Qui sait ce que je risque de rencontrer. Je marche doucement, évitant de faire trop de bruit.

J'entends un léger grognement, de mon oreille droite. Je garde alors mon calme, et sort une flèche délicatement. Un rugissement, des yeux rouges, et une seconde font basculer les choses, un loup s'apprête à m'attaquer quand je le vise au niveau de l'épaule. Je le vois tomber lourdement et grimace, je n'étais pas fan de faire du mal à de pauvres bêtes comme des loups, mais c'était de la légitime défense. Et puis il ne va pas mourir, il est juste handicapé pour quelques temps.

Je pars d'un pas plus décidé et finis par rentré chez moi. Ma mère était partie au travail et avait laissé du steak frites au frigo. Je mange vite fait et pars mettre un T-shirt et un short de sport, en guise de pyjama, je m'allonge dans mon lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Mon téléphone vibre, je le prends et vois un nouveau message.

_06778899 : Slt Katniss, c Peeta. Madge m'as passé ton num jsp que ça te dérange pas ?_

Je rigole nerveusement. Je ne me rappelais même plus que Madge possédait mon numéro. Je réponds alors :

_Salut, non ça ne me gêne pas._

Que dire d'autres ? J'avais une envie égoïste de le garder auprès de moi pour ne pas être seule cette nuit, même si cela était par texto. Il vibre trente secondes plus tard :

_C cool. Demain tu fais quoi ?_

_Je travaille, tu as oublié –' ?_

_LOL. Ça m'étonnerait, la boulangerie est fermée le mercredi._

Je fronce des sourcils. La vieille sorcière, j'étais certaine que c'était fait volontairement. Je réponds donc, hésitante :

_Je ne fais rien._

Sa réponse se fait attendre. Puis au bout de dix minutes je reçois :

_Tu as oublié une besace à la boulangerie, tu pourrais la reprendre demain._

J'aurais cru qu'il aurait voulu me voir, et je me suis trompée. C'était pour ma besace. D'ailleurs je n'avais même pas fait gaffe que je l'avais oubliée à la boulangerie, j'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir avec moi dans la forêt. Enfin soit. Je ne réponds pas et me lève allant jusqu'à mon bureau. Je tire sur un des tiroirs, enlevant toute les babioles prenant la poussière. Je retrouve l'ourson de Prim, ses élastiques, celle qu'elle adorait. Il y a aussi les livres de mon père, à l'intérieur plein de partitions. Mon père était un virtuose, il adorait chanter, et moi j'adorais chanter pour lui. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues. Je n'étais pas triste, juste nostalgique. Prim et mon père devaient être heureux là-haut.

Je reste un moment comme ça, touchant les objets si précieux. Je me réveille grâce aux rayons du soleil matinal.

Je n'arrive même plus à savoir comment je fais pour m'en sortir. L'histoire de Mr Dawson me revient à l'esprit. L'amour ne serait peut-être que chimie, et tout ça sans que nous en prenions conscience. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse et je n'ai jamais eu l'envie de dépendre des baisers d'un autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma liberté, mais je ne peux pas rester seule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mon père aurais sans doute voulu me voir me marier, avoir des enfants. Mais je n'aurai pas d'enfants. Et vu ma réticence à m'engager, le mariage n'était pas dans mes plans futurs. Un anneau au doigt, qu'est-ce que ça change à une relation ? Est-ce que c'est censé la renforcer ? Je ne comprends pas cette théorie.

De ce que j'ai vu des autres, l'amour est quelque chose de complexe. Je pense que s'aimer c'est rêver de choses possibles à deux. Quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais faire. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rêver, la vie est trop rude. Mes rêves se limitent à décrocher un petit job et pouvoir vivre de ce qui me passionne.

Je décide alors de me lever et de prendre une longue et bonne douche. J'entends la porte claquer en bas et en déduis que ma mère est rentrée. J'enfile une serviette autour de moi et dévale les escaliers, je m'arrête net en voyant Gale sur le perron.

**-Gale ?!** Je m'exclame horrifié. Il rougit en voyant ma tenue et regarde ailleurs, je le remercie intérieurement.

**-Désolé Katniss je pensais que tu.. Je.. J'ai vu de la lumière dehors alors je suis passé en me disant que tu ne dormais pas.**

Je prends sa réponse maladroitement et soupire et remonte les escaliers

**-Je reviens, installe toi. Jamais je n'avais autant été humiliée…** Je marmonne dans ma barbe tout en enfilant de vieux habits. Je redescends, et Gale a du mal à me regarder dans les yeux.

**- Préviens quand c'est toi la prochaine fois, ça nous évitera de telles situations**. Je suis surprise de mon assurance. Il rit nerveusement et me fait signe de venir m'assoir à ses côté. J'hésite puis me réfugie dans ses bras. Je n'étais pas plus calme pour autant. En fait, tout était parfait avec Gale, mais il manque et manquera toujours ce quelque chose. Je sentais depuis pas mal de temps que ses sentiments évoluaient envers moi. Ce qui me déplaisait, il allait tout gâcher et moi je n'arrêtais rien.

**-Katniss..**

Il commence une phrase de mauvais augure, je l'arrête de suite :

**-Gale. Non. **

**- Toi non, laisse-moi te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur..**

Je me détache de lui et entreprend de fuir ma propre maison de sa faute, il m'attrape la main et se lève d'un bon.

**-Tu ne t'enfuiras pas.** Il resserre sa poigne et je grimace face à la douleur nouvelle. Il plaque alors ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il était brutal et il avait dépassé les bornes. Nous en étions donc au point non-retour. Je ne réponds pas à son baiser et le pousse en arrière. Je lui hurle alors dessus :

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Tu as perdu la tête, sors de chez moi ! **

Je pète littéralement un câble. Tout vient de basculer, je croyais que c'était mon ami et lui aussi ma trahie en développant des sentiments pour moi alors qu'il me connait. Il savait très bien qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Il sort de chez moi à grand pas et je claque la porte. Mon poignet me fait légèrement souffrir et je jure. En plus de ça ma mère n'est pas encore là.

Je m'allonge sur le sofa et me vide l'esprit. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, j'avais une envie irrépressible de voir Peeta. Pourquoi ?! Je ne demande qu'à savoir. Au final je pique un léger somme et me réveille aux alentours de midi. Toujours pas de trace de ma mère, ce qui commence à m'inquiéter. Je reçois un sms de Peeta, me disant que si je voulais ma besace, tout de suite serait le mieux étant donné que sa mère était de sortie.

Je quitte la maison et arrive à la boulangerie en très peu de temps. Peeta me sourit en me voyant. Comme si me voir lui était une bonne chose.. Je ne prends pas le temps de lui rendre son sourire, et reprends ma besace. Alors que ma manche remonte légèrement, Peeta fixe mon poignet et y voit l'hématome qui commence à s'y former.

**-Que t'est-il arrivé ?!** S'inquiète-t-il.

**-Rien d'important.** Je m'empresse vers la sortie.

**-Katniss.. Pourquoi es-tu si pressée ? **

Je fais volte-face et le regarde. Il avait l'air blessé du fait que je prenne la fuite aussi vite, une façon pour lui de croire que je voulais l'éviter. Il plante son regard dans le mien et je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher.

**- Reste.** Il me demande tout en me fixant. Je réussi à baisser les yeux, puis fini par lâcher la poignée de la porte, me postant devant lui.

**-Tu proposes quoi ?** Je le scrute et vois ses yeux parcourir mon visage et son regard défiler sur moi, comme s'il essayait d'en retenir le plus de détails possibles. Je me sens alors rougir légèrement, mais garde mon sérieux.

**-On aura qu'à aller à la rivière, lancer des pierres, compter les mauvais souvenirs qui ricochent dans l'eau vive pour aller s'y noyer.** Je le scrute alors qu'il murmure ses mots et mes yeux papillonnent.

Clairement, il avait vu que je n'étais pas heureuse si je puis dire, et sans que je lui demande quoi que ce soit, d'une façon figurée il m'invitait à aller mieux en sa compagnie. Au final je souris en coin. J'avais trouvé la personne qui allait me redonner le sourire, je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Je n'y croyais plus. C'est vrai, c'est là, on croit que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres, jusqu'au jour où les autres c'est nous.

Désormais, nous passions nos après-midis, nous découvrant mutuellement. Et les jours passés, j'avais fait mon retour à l'école, sur ordre de ma mère qui s'absentait de plus en plus de la maison. Après le travail, je restais un peu chez les Mellark en compagnie de Peeta. Il m'avait fait découvrir ses œuvres, c'était un véritable artiste, il était très talentueux. Deux mois étaient passés et comme prévu la paye de ma mère ajoutée à la mienne nous permis de faire plus de choses. Je ne revoyais plus Gale, mais j'étais bien décidée à avoir de nouveau une discussion avec lui. L'amitié que j'avais perdue avec Gale en un instant m'avait fait comprendre que quand une porte se ferme, une autre s'ouvre plus belle et plus grande. Mon autre porte c'était Peeta.

**000**

C'est tout pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'avais oublié de préciser que je posterai régulièrement . Et j'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis, les premiers étant déjà motivant. :p

Bisous !


	3. Heartbreaker

Bonjour à toutes !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et à celles qui continue à me suivre .

**000**

Pour la fin de l'année scolaire, les secondes avaient un voyage de prévu. Cette année la destination étant Paris. Je n'étais pas si pressé de partir ces deux semaines en Europe. J'avais regardé quelques photos et cet endroit n'avait pas de grandes forêt, ni grand-chose qui pouvait m'attirer l'attention.

Le boulot à la boulangerie était devenue une habitude et je me débrouillais assez bien, surtout avec Peeta à mes côté. Ce garçon avait un charme fou. Et plus je le connaissais, plus il y avait quelque chose en lui qui m'attirais. Mais il y avait surtout le fait qu'avec lui je me sens bien. Je suis tout de même resté secrète avec lui. Il y a aussi Madge, avec qui j'ai repris contact.

Depuis l'histoire du numéro de téléphone, nous nous sommes involontairement rapprochés. Elle fréquente Gale au passage. Gale.. Oh lala.. Je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de lui parler, les seules fois où nous nous sommes croisées il m'ignorer durement. Mais nous avions tous les deux toutes les raisons valables d'agir comme nous agissions.

J'avais aussi surprise ma mère en train de fricoter avec un homme, un peu plus vieux. Mais officiellement elle ne m'avait jamais rien dis, j'attendais patiemment le jour où elle m'en toucherait deux mots. Ce soir, elle devait sûrement être partie en la compagnie du brun, j'avais donc décidé d'inviter Madge à dormir à la maison.

**-Et donc il m'a demandé si j'étais libre vendredi soir. Tu crois qu'il s'intéresse à moi** ? Me demande Madge, tout excité. D'ordinaire, je n'ai jamais de conversations telles que celle-ci. J'avais envie de lui répondre que je ne savais pas si Gale s'intéressait à elle, après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés je n'avais pas était capable de remarquer ses sentiments pour moi. Alors me demander mon avis, juste en me racontant quelques détails.. Chaud.

**-Tu devrais foncer, si il se libère pour toi, c'est forcément pour quelque chose****.** Je lui lance, pas très sûr de ce que j'avance.

Elle me sourit, rêveuse.

**-Et toi alors ? Il n'y a personne qui te prend ton vendredi soir ?** Rit- elle mimant une petite moue. Je souris doucement.

**-Le fils du boulanger m'intéressent un peu je dois dire... Mais je ne pense pas lui plaire. Après tout je suis juste sa collègue de travail, mais le fais de passer des journées entière avec lui, ça m'as donné envie de le connaitre davantage. De ce fait, j'ai découvert que c'était une personne formidable. Raison de plus pour qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un de mieux que moi. **

Madge m'arrête, me fusillant du regard. Elle détester quand je me sous-estimer, et je venais d'y mettre le paquet. Assise face l'une de l'autre, en tailleur, nous nous racontions nos petits secrets. Et pour le coup je venais de lui dévoiler ce que je n'osais moi-même pas m'avouer : Peeta me plaisait affreusement. Elle me scrute, puis lance :

**-Il faudrait que vous sortiez du contexte de la boulangerie. Que vous passiez du temps ailleurs. Tu verras ce sera tout de suite une autre ambiance**. Me dit-elle.

**-Mais nous le faisons. Regarde, je reste chez lui jusque tard parfois.**

Elle m'observe attentivement, essayant de percevoir une quelquonque faille devant mon visage impassible. Puis elle lance outrée :

**-C'est dingue ça, même quand on parle du garçon pour qui tu craques, ton visage reste de marbre. En plus de ça, je tiens à te dire que même si vous passiez du temps chez lui, ça reste à la boulangerie, et tu croises sa famille, qui fait aussi partie de la boulangerie. De plus le fais que tu restes tard chez lui ne change rien à la situation : Je vois Gale un quart d'heure par jour dans les bons jours, il y a même des fois où je ne le vois pas de la journée, et je crois que entre lui et moi c'est plus avancer qu'entre toi et Peeta. **

Je ronchonne, ne voulant pas lui faire savoir qu'elle avait raison. Puis je me laisse tomber en arrière, regardant mon plafond, parcourant le pour ou le contre. Je m'exclame alors :

**-De toute façon je ne me sens pas prête à m'engager. C'est quelque chose qui m'est inconnue, j'ai peur de ne pas savoir y faire.**

**-Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à avoir peur de ce que tu ne connais pas. Comment font les autres à ton avis ? Tu crois qu'ils savent ce qu'il faut exactement faire pour que tout soit parfait ? Je ne suis pas d'accord Katniss**. J'hausse les épaules :

**-Ils ont un pressentiments, moi je suis perdu dans tout ce que je fais, partout et dans n'importe quelles situations.. Sauf peut-être dans la forêt, où je me sens invincible. **

Elle saute d'un bon. Je la regarde, perplexe.

**-Voilà ! Tu l'as trouvé ta solution ! Emmène Peeta faire un tour en forêt, après tout il t'a bien emmené dans sa pièce, celle où il range toutes ses œuvres. Il t'a aussi fait découvrir son don pour faire des petits pains exceptionnel? A toi de lui montrer ton élément. Je suis sûre et certaines qu'il apprécierait ce geste**.

C'était qu'elle était intelligente ! J'envoie de suite un sms à Peeta, sous les encouragements de Madge.

_Peeta, je me demandais si ça te dirais une balade en forêt ?_

Je l'envoie puis montre le contenu à Madge, elle me tue du regard.

**-Sérieusement ? Katniss ! C'est de la merde ton invitation**. Elle me dit de but en blanc. **Tu sais quoi, arrêtez avec vos sms, il vous faut un réel contact, car je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas y faire non plus par sms.. Enfin toujours plus que toi je pense. **

Elle ricane, et je boude devant ses accusations. J'allais devoir prendre des cours.

**-Tu crois que je devrais lire **_**Comment se faire des amis ?**_ Je demande à Madge, un sourire en coin.

**-Ce livre existe ? **

**-Je n'en sais rien.. Sûrement.**

**-Dans la foulé tu devrais aussi lire, **_**comment séduire Peeta Mellark, arrêter d'être si coincée, et devenir aguicheuse sans franchir la barre de la chaudasse**_**.. **Je l'observe perplexe.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te prends nom de Dieu Madgie. **

Elle rit.

**-Avoue le Katniss. Je suis ta sauveuse, je vais te.. Métamorphoser.**

**-Je ne veux pas changer**. Je l'arrête dans ses idées.

**-Tu n'as plus le choix. Tu veux plaire à Peeta, oui ou non ?**

Je réfléchis à la question, pesant ce qui était vraiment important, ou non . J'hoche alors positivement la tête, donnant naissance à la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Les jours qui suivaient, Madge m'avait emmené faire les magasins, l'esthéticienne et tout ce qui était de l'apparence. Je n'en pouvais plus, heureusement qu'elle payait, car c'était énorme les sommes dépensé en une après-midi, surtout chez Victoria Secret. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi nous étions passées dans ce magasin de lingerie, il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même vois c'est sous-vêtements un jour.

Arrivé chez moi, Madge et moi posons tous les sacs sur mon lit. Un bruit suspect me perturbe provenant de la chambre de ma mère. Je demande à Madge d'arrêter ce qu'elle faisait, alors que le mur vibre comme si quelque chose venait d'être plaquer dessus. Je fais les gros yeux, mal à l'aise quand j'entends la voix de ma mère gémir. Je me sors des images assez bouleversantes de ma tête, puis décide de sortir de chez moi, prenant tous nos paquets avec Madge, nous nous pressons d'aller chez elle. Sur la route, nous croisons Peeta, je me dissimule le plus possible, priant pour qu'il ne me remarque pas.

Madge me prend le bras, me déchargeant de mes sacs, puis me pousse vers Peeta, maintenant c'est impossible qu'il ne m'est pas vu, _thank's girl_.

Il me sourit grandement. J'étais censé l'éviter du fait qu'il n'avait pas répondu à mon sms l'autre jour. C'est comme ça que ça se passe, normalement, on doit s'éviter pour mieux se retrouver..

Peeta m'observe, un peu sceptique, je me rends alors compte que je venais de dire tout haut mes pensées. Idiote.

**-Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ton message Katniss, je ne savais pas que ça t'embêterais à ce point.. Je n'ai juste plus de crédit.. Bien évidemment que oui, j'aurais plaisir à venir avec toi !** Il me sourit. Puis sur une note d'ironie, lance : **Mais tu peux aussi continuer à m'ignorer, on se retrouvera mieux. **Il me fait un clin d'œil.

-**C'est stupide.. Excuse-moi. Je, euh, vraiment ? Alors ce soir vers vingt et une heures, on se retrouve à la grande place.** Son sourire s'agrandis en même temps que le mien. C'est à ce moment que Madge intervient :

**-Hors de questions Katniss, n'oublie pas que nous sommes invités à la fête de Delly.**

**-Je n'ai pas..**

**-Oh que si. Si elle m'a invité, toi aussi tu seras de la partie.** Elle me coupe.

**-****Tu y serais ?!** S'exclame Peeta, plus joyeux. **J'avais était invités mais je ne pensais pas y aller.. Je crois avoir changé d'avis.**

Un énorme sourire fend le visage de ma meilleure amie qui s'éloigne peu à peu, en m'interpellant :

-**Je t'attends chez moi Kat. **

Sa maison était à deux pas de là, alors que je la vois rentré, je me retourne vers Peeta.

**-Je.. Je ne crois pas que je viendrais, Glimmer et sa bande ne m'aime vraiment pas et je risque bien de leur faire mal.**

Il s'esclaffe :

**-Pas tant que je serais là. A ce soir Katniss.** Il s'éloigne et j'expire, le regardant repartir.

Je me retourne vers la maison de Madge, qui cette dernière était à la fenêtre, me faisant un signe de désapprobation avec son pouce en bas. Je lui fais honneur d'un doigt, prenant des libertés, puis la rejoint.

**-Traître** ! Je m'exprime en la rejoignant dans le salon.

**-Il faudrait vous enlever les doigts du cul à vous, j'attends beaucoup de cette fête. Ce soir, éclipsé vous dans la forêt, à deux. Et je veux quelque chose de croustillant à entendre demain midi !** Elle me regarde, planifiant ma soirée avec Peeta. Je soupire, blasé et désespérer du mal qu'elle investissait dans une relation qui ne marchera pas. Pas ce soir en tout cas. Elle s'attendait à quoi au juste ? Que je couche avec ? Hahahaha. Comme si elle eut lut dans mes pensées, Madge me regarde :

**-Katniss je ne te demande pas d'aller coucher avec lui tu sais. Mais genre, un bisous par-ci par-là.. Je trouve ça plutôt sympa. **Je lève les yeux en l'air, puis change de sujet. Ensuite Madge nous prépare pour ce soir. Nous avions reluqué des robes excessivement coûteuses, j'étais vêtu de vert émeraude, alors que Madge elle revêt du blanc. Ma poitrine était bien trop mise en valeur avec un superbe décolleté. Je me sentais mal à l'aise dans cette tenue, sans ajouté que Madge me fais porter des escarpins. Elle m'avait lâchés les cheveux et maquiller sur un jeu d'ombres. Je lui supplie de ne plus rien rajouter et elle décide d'en finir. Vers dix-neuf heure, nous nous conduisions chez Delly, j'étais mal à l'aise déjà dans cette tenue, alors venir chez une de ces filles qui me rebuter, me rendais carrément anxieuse. Madge me demande de me calmer, deux bouteilles de champagne à la main, elle me scrute puis d'un air déploré, me donne une des bouteilles, me disant que ça passera toujours mieux.

Quand nous arrivions, la fête avait déjà commençait. Ca n'avait rien avoir avec ce que je m'imaginais.

La musique ne résonnait pas si fort que ça, les gens était stone sur les canapés. D'autres buvez en dansant un rythme totalement différent que celui de la musique. Les gens fumé sur le canapé, rigolant pour rien, il était deux de tension, dans leur monde. Je regarde Madge, elle n'avait pas l'air étonner puis s'avance d'un pas sûr vers une des personne, un des footballeurs du lycée, lui prenant sa cigarette et tirant dessus. J'étais là, choqué, je ne savais pas si je devais fuir en courant ou affronter une fête que je n'avais pas envisagé. A travers la baie vitrée, je vois Glimmer et Cato allongés dans le jardin, des verres et des cigarettes à la main. Je dis cigarettes mais c'est pour me rassurés moi-même surtout. Pétrifié, je fais volteface et entreprend de partir d'ici alors que je rentre dans un torse ferme et musclé. Je remonte mon regard tout doucement, et découvre Peeta.

**-Tu t'en vas déjà ?** Il me demande, perplexe. Je secoue vigoureusement la tête, puis décide de lui répondre :

**-Tu appelles ça une fête ?! Il sont tous là, en train de fumer et de boire.. Il n'y a plus rien de marrant si nous ne sommes pas de leur monde**. Peeta survole la salle du regard, puis me prend la main, m'emmenant à l'emplacement servant de piste de danse. Il monte le volume, change de musique et les gens se lèvent tous, commençant à se déchaîner, gesticulant.

Peeta me souris puis se contient de ne pas regarder autre part que mon visage. Avec le décolleter que j'avais, je le remerciais de ne pas penser à glisser son regard plus bas.

Puis, il passe ses mains autour de ma taille, voulant sûrement danser, je l'arrête tout de suite. Puis me rappelant de ce que Madge m'avait ordonné de faire, je lui prends la main et l'entraîne au bar. De là où nous étions, la musique était en sourdine, et nous entendions les ébats sexuels de certaines personne à l'étage. Je grimace me rappelant de ma mère cet après-midi.

Nous nous servons des bières, de toute façon je n'avais pas envie de me bourrer, autant passer ma soirée à la bière. Peeta me scrute et me complimente. Il avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier mon apparence de ce soir. Je lui rends poliment son compliment. Il n'était pas mal lui non plus, ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa chemise déboutonnée au niveau des deux premiers boutons le rendait totalement sexy. Madge vient se servir un verre de vodka pur, et lance un regard insistant, l'air de dire attaque.

Peeta me demande alors :

**- Que comptais-tu faire aussi tard dans les bois, en ma compagnie ?** Il me lance un regard plus intense.

Je me sens déstabilisé puis lui dit :

**-Te montrer à mon tour mon éléments.. Ne..Ne te fais surtout pas de films, je ne suis pas ce genre de filles..** Je m'empresse d'ajouter. Il rit de bon cœur.

**-Je n'aurais pas dit non, surtout si tu serais venue habiller ainsi. **

Je me détends malgré tout, me disant qu'il jouer sur l'humour. Je lui souris, puis finis cul sec ma bière. Finalement, j'allais peut-être changer mes plans au niveau de ma sobriété.

Une heure plus tard, Peeta et moi avions tout de même décidé de quitter l'endroit. Mais ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite, je lui propose d'aller dans la forêt, comme me l'avait conseillé Madge. Une fois dans les profondeurs vertes et terreuses, je me sens tout de suite mieux. Peeta le remarque car il me lance :

**-Ton élément..** J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et l'emmène dans une prairie non loin. Nous nous allongeons, regardant le ciel étoilé. Peeta avait sa tête posé sur mon ventre. Je lui administrais de douces caresses, mes mains dans ses cheveux s'aventurant quelque fois sur sa joue.

**-Ma mère nous bats.** M'avoue-t-il dans un soupire. C'est comme si le dire était une véritable épreuve. Je me mets alors de suite dans la confidence, je laisse un instant de pause, puis lui dit d'un murmure :

**-Ma mère m'as ignoré toute ma jeunesse, sous prétextes qu'elle était triste.. Je lui en veux toujours un peu, et notre dernière vrais conversations remonte à des années..** Je ferme les yeux, me remémorant ses années dites**. Je ne savais pas que ta mère était..Comme ça. Je sentais les froids dès qu'elle rentrais, ou de la manière hautaine et haineuse avec laquelle elle parle à chacun d'entre vous.. Mais de là à vous battre..**

Je le vois du coin de l'œil fermer les yeux à son tour. Je le sens alors prêt à me raconter sa vie dans les moindres détails, ce qu'il fait. Il me raconte toute les horreur que sa mère leurs à fais subir, lui, ses frères, et même à son père. Tous les reproches qu'elles lui balançaient sans arrêt, lui rappelant à quel point il avait été une erreur. J'en avais le cœur qui se serrer pour lui. Je ne voulais pas exprimer de la pitié, Peeta valait mieux que ça, mais je n'arrivais tout bonnement pas à croire qu'un garçon aussi bon sois traité de la sorte.. A la fin de son récit, je le regarde. Il avait vidé son sac, s'étant mis à nu. Je l'admirer, il avait pris une initiative. Il me faisait confiance.. Je n'étais pas prête à lui révéler ma vie en détail, je n'arrivais pas à faire confiance aussi vite en fait. Mais tout de même, il se relève et plonge son regard dans le mien alors que nous avions quelques cm d'écart entre nos lèvres.

Je me rappelle de ce que m'as dit Madge, puis m'avance doucement, tremblante. Il frôle à plusieurs reprises un baiser. Puis je ferme les yeux et recule, m'en voulant aussi tôt. Il me regarde une lueur de chagrin dans ses yeux.

Je me lève puis m'exclame, paniquée :

**-Pardon.. Pardon Peeta, je peux pas faire ça.. Madge me demande des choses impossibles.**

Bim, une deuxième lueur de chagrin, celle-là plus intense. Son visage se décompose doucement. Il m'en voulait certainement, mais c'était horrible, je n'y arrivais pas, pas ce soir en tout cas.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois des larmes rouler doucement sur les joues douces et légèrement rosé de Peeta. Je baisse la tête honteuse, puis le laisse en plan, repartant chez moi, en pleures aussi.

Je venais de faire du mal au seul garçon qui mérite tout le bonheur du monde sur cette planète.

**000**

Voilou, j'espère que vous ayez apprécier ce chapitre, j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire, et j'y es mis un peu plus de temps étant donné que je suis pas mal occupé, en plus lundi, c'est la rentrée, donc il faut que je me fixe un post plus régulier.. De plus j'écris sur l'autre fic, Josh et Jen, donc !

Big up à ma bêta qui met pas mal de temps à cause de ses occupations persos..:/

Dites mois ce que vous en pensez, :D.


	4. Nouveau départ, nouvelles difficultés

Coucou! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir, désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai remarqué que je ne peux pas vraiment écrire pendant la période scolaire, l'emploi du temps les cours les devoirs etc.. Sinon, en effet Katniss, à l'unanimité, est une idiote et elle va sans doute le regretter, il y a aussi un énorme changement, provisoire, mais j'avais envie de m'aventurer dans ce genre d'écrits enfin bref bref... Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire ce chapitre :).

**000**

Le lendemain matin, j'avais vite regretté mes excès de la veille. Après avoir laissé en plan Peeta, dans les bois, j'avais fini ma soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à la vodka pure. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, Madge allait me tuer..

Des booms insupportables résonnent dans toute la pièce, je me lève et maladroitement, pas encore totalement sobre, j'ouvre la porte, grimaçant en voyant Madge et la lumière du jour me brûle alors les yeux.

Son regard me lance des éclairs, on pourrait même croire à des décharges électriques au-dessus de ses cheveux, elle pointe dangereusement son index vers moi, elle plisse les yeux et m'accuse :

**-Alors comme ça, on n'écoute pas mes conseils ? Katniss Everdeen, espèce de sale traitresse. Tu sais qui m'a appelée à trois heures du matin ? Alors que Gale venait de me rejoindre et.. bref, Peeta. Oui, il ne retrouvait plus son chemin. Quand je t'ai demandé de l'emmener dans les bois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu joues le rôle du papa d'Hensel et Grettel. Ton rencart est parti en bean & nuts ! Oui, Peeta avait les yeux rougis quand je suis venu le secourir, t'es nulle, il m'a fallu une demie heure ! Heureusement que tu m'avais appris quelques repère dans les bois d'ailleurs, pour retrouver ton soi disant Peeta, celui pour qui tu craquais. Non mais, je crois rêver ! Tu te rends compte de l'impact futur ? Non je ne crois pas, j'ai juste un petit conseil en tant qu'amie-à-laquelle-tu-n' obéis-jamais, ne crois pas une seule seconde que Peeta va t'accueillir les bras ouverts, demain à la boulangerie ou même dans les jours, les semaines, les mois qui suivent. Tu as était odieuse, ta manière de faire a été réellement inappropriée..** Elle reprend son souffle, puis d'un ton plus calme me chuchote, **P.S : Nous sommes toujours les meilleures amies of the world. Bisous. **

Elle me claque un bisou sur la joue et s'en va, feignant un air furibond. Je lâche un soupire, ayant retenu ma respiration durant son récit, puis une migraine me rappelle elle aussi que je n'aurais décidément pas dû quitter Peeta, quitte à faire quelque chose de regrettable, autant en payer les conséquences..

Le soir même, alors que je venais de rentrer du boulot ( au passage Peeta avait été parmi les absents aujourd'hui), je reçois un coup de fil de ma mère :

_-Katniss, j'ai quelqu'un d'important à te présenter.. Pour le moment je suis occupée au boulot, mais promis nous en parlerons ce soir, alors essaye de ne pas trop traîner je ne sais où, conduit toi en bonne fille, bien éduquée je te prie. Sur ce je dois vraiment te laisser, à ce soir. _

Whou, alors l'amant de ma mère allait m'être présenté ce soir… Elle ne pouvait pas choisir un autre moment ? Je n'avais même pas fini de dire Ok, à ce soir, que ma mère avait déjà raccroché. Bon au moins, elle n'avait plus l'intention de le cacher, ce qui allait être plus clair sur le sujet. Mais de là à être présentable.. Non. J'allais être comme j'étais d'habitude. Je n'avançais pas que j'étais sale ou autre chose mais je veux juste dire par là que j'en ai marre de devoir prendre des douches de deux ans, m'épiler, me coiffer, me maquiller et par-dessus le marché, enfiler une de ses robes glauques et trop près du corps. Mes formes avaient besoin de respirer. C'est pour ça que je décide d'enfiler un pantalon, mon sweat et des bottes à lacets. Mes cheveux attachés en une natte sur le côté, et sans une once de maquillage.

Oh mon dieu, Peeta. Voilà que l'histoire d'hier me revient à l'esprit, et les mots de Madge en l'occurrence. Idiote, Katniss tu n'es qu'une lâche qui fuit devant les choses qui te paraissent bien trop grosses. Je m'en voulais, mais je savais que mes regrets ne changeraient rien à la situation. Alors je balaye tout ça d'une traite, puis décide de chercher Peeta, pour au moins lui faire des excuses comme il se doit. Je sors de chez moi et me dirige à l'arrière de la boulangerie, je rentre et tombe sur Mr Mellark.

**-Oh Katniss, te revoilà**. Il me dit assez perplexe.

**-Oui, je cherche Peeta.. J'ai un..Truc, euh, à lui demander.** Je fais, essayant de mimer un sourire. Il me regarde, de plus en plus sceptique puis me désigne l'étage. Je le remercie et me hâte de monter et de trouver la chambre de Peeta. Je toque et j'entends le son de sa voix

-**Entrez.** J'ouvre la porte et remarque qu'il est dos à moi, face à une fenêtre à moitié peinte de petits détails. Il est assis sur le bord de son lit et dois sûrement se dire que ce n'est qu' un de ses frère ou son père. Je pénètre doucement la chambre et m'arrête de l'autre côté du lit.

**-Peeta ? **

* PDV Peeta.*

Katniss. Elle était là. Une onde de déception me parcourt et au fond de moi je sens de la colère, elle me scrute puis se lance :

**-****Crois moi je n'ai pas le pardon facile mais quand je m'excuse et je suis sincère. Et je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir laissé comme ça hier, j'avais pas le droit de faire ça, mais j'ai mes raisons tu sais..**

Je soupire, Mon problème est que je n'arrive pas à rester en colère. Je finis toujours par pardonner aux gens même s'ils ne le méritent pas.

**-Je t'ai pas bien comprise hier, je t'ai offert ma confiance en te racontant mes plus lourds secrets, des choses que personne d'autre ne sait et on en était arrivé au baiser.. qui n'a jamais eu lieu. Tu n'étais pas obligé de partir, surtout rejetant la faute sur Madge, ça voulait dire quoi au juste ? Que de toi-même jamais l'idée de flirter avec moi ne te serait passée par la tête ? Katniss, J'en suis arrivé au point où à chaque fois que je sers quelqu'un dans mes bras, j'ferme les yeux en essayant de m'imaginer dans les tiens. Depuis que t'es partie, mon sourire n'est plus le même, je crois bien être amoureux de toi tu sais****. ****Oui, tu as fait une erreur. Mais tu sais quoi ? La vie n'a pas été livrée avec les instructions. J'ai envie de te pardonner mais je n'ai vraiment aucune garantie que plus jamais tu ne recommenceras ce genre de délires.**

Elle me scrute puis s'assois en face de moi, un petit silence s'installe, méditant mes mots puis elle relève la tête me regarde et lâche :

**-Je pense que ça ne sert à rien de pardonner si on n'oublie pas le problème.**

**-Et quel est le problème ? Dis-moi parce que je ne devinerai pas si tu m'aides pas..**

**-C'est moi. Je suis heureuse dans mon malheur, je ne veux pas tomber de mes erreurs, regretter, devenir ma mère. C'est beaucoup mieux que l'on en reste là, alors oublie moi. **

**-Katniss. La plus grande gloire n'est pas de ne jamais tomber, mais de se relever après chaque chute. Et puis, comment peux-tu savoir si nous serions une erreur ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de t'oublier, t'aimer c'est facile, t'avoir c'est difficile mais t'oublier ? Impossible. On ne choisit pas tu sais ? L'amour, parfois, ça vous tombe dessus et vous en êtes assommé.**

Je soupire. A quoi bon lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle. Elle s'en fichait royalement et Katniss resterait Katniss. Elle baisse les yeux et s'approche en me donnant un petit baiser sur la mâchoire.

**-A demain Peeta**.

Elle me laisse de nouveau, s'en allant sans même attendre une réponse de ma part. Je soupire, blasé et bascule entièrement sur mon lit. Cette fille m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle se compare beaucoup trop à sa mère. Ce n'est pas parce que sa mère a perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait qu'elle n'en trouvera pas un qui saura l'émerveiller.. Je m'assoupi et me réveille vers neuf heures du soir. J'entends quelqu'un partir en bas. Doucement et en pleine incompréhension je vois mon père s'en aller par la porte de derrière. Intrigué je le suis et au bout de quelques minutes de marche, je vois avec stupeur qu'il entre chez les Everdeen.

*PDV Katniss* ( musique : watch?v=2tvi3Czwn9k)

L'entrevue que ma mère avait programmée ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Je pétais littéralement un câble. L'homme avec qui elle entretenait des relations n'était autre que Peter ! Le père de Peeta, l'homme marié et papa trois fois. Je ne comprends pas, je regarde ma mère, dépassé par le fait de découvrir cet homme qui n'est autre que mon patron.

**-Maman ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû me l'amener ici, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Tu es débile, franchement. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de toi, et vous aussi Mr. Mellark, oh mon dieu je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi c'est affreux c'est horrible et .. **

**-De quoi parles-tu enfin Katniss ? Peter n'est là que pour nous donner le pain que j'ai commandé. **

Je la regarde perplexe et rougis affreusement. De mieux en mieux aujourd'hui Katniss, je me retire dans le jardin me confondant en excuses puis me pose lourdement sur le petit banc tout dégarnit. Je sursaute quand je sens une main sur mon épaule.

**-Doucement, ce n'est que moi**. Peeta me prend alors dans ses bras, quelque chose que je trouve hors contexte, mais cette journée avait était si affreuse que je me laisse aller contre son torse. Il me serre contre lui et me demande :

**-Mon père est chez toi ? **

Je me recule un peu et lui annonce :

**-Oui, j'ai cru que lui et ma mère.. se voyaient, alors.. Qu'il venait juste déposer du pain**. Il semble soulagé de la nouvelle, il n'y avait pas que moi qui me faisais des films. Je mets une légère distance entre Peeta et moi et ma mère sort pour venir m'annoncer quelque chose, vu sa tête elle était contrariée.

**-Katniss, je pense que dans ton intérêt, tu n'es pas prête à rencontrer le nouvel homme qui partage ma vie, tu resteras à la maison ce soir, je vais quand même aller chez lui, avec le pain.** Elle insiste sur les derniers mots et soupire en repartant. Elle n'avait même pas dit bonjour à Peeta, qui était resté à côté de moi. Je la regarde partir de la fenêtre et décide de rentrer invitant Peeta qui était resté sans broncher jusque-là.

**-Et bien.. **

**-Oui. Tout ça pour dire que, c'était une mauvaise journée. **Il me scrute, plongeant son regard dans le mien, je me sens faiblir peu à peu. Puis je détourne mon regard vers la cuisine.

**-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?**

**-Je crois que je vais partir plutôt.**

Je me retourne instinctivement, le cherchant du regard.

**-Hors de question, je veux dire.. Peeta reste ici s'il te plaît..** J'en avais horriblement besoin, son regard semble s'adoucir et il me sourit timidement. Il s'assoit alors sur une des chaises de cuisine et me scrute, haussant un sourcil.

**-Je veux bien un verre d'eau.**

Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches, l'air réprobateur :

**-Sérieusement Peeta ? De l'eau ? Je ne roule peut-être pas sur l'or mais j'ai autre chose que de l'eau, tu sais j'ai du sirop aussi.** Il rigole et je me joins malgré moi à son rire.

**-D'accord Madame, du sirop de cerise.**

**-Pourquoi tu me demandes le seul sirop que je n'ai pas ?** Je m'indigne et il éclate alors de rire.

**-C'est toi qui a tellement insisté pour que je prenne du sirop, moi je voulais juste un verre d'eau.**

Je le fusille du regard et annonce :

**-Très bien, je vais te le donner ton verre d'eau**. Dis-je en plaquant le verre sur le comptoir. Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui m'agace au plus haut point mais j'évite d'en parler.

**-Il ne faut jamais te contrarier c'est cela ?** J'acquiesce en lui donnant la boisson. Après un moment il se lève puis me fais face.

**-Tu sais, on devrait essayer. J'en reste persuadé, ce n'est pas normal que je fonde devant tout ce que tu fais... **

Il commence par me prendre la main et je le regarde, contrarié.

**-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Peeta..**

**-Alors quand ?!** Je le regarde. Puis une boule noue ma gorge, oui Katniss, quand ? Est-ce que j'étais capable de lui dire quand ? Est-ce que moi-même j'avais envie de lui dire quand ? Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais dit quand, la situation me dépasse et je serre les dents. Je suis une pauvre fille j'suis perdue comme d'habitude avec cette chose qu'on nomme l'amour. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de m'autoriser au bonheur une petite fois dans ma vie, le ciel ne va pas me tomber dessus si je décide de sortir avec Peeta après tout.. Je ne sais pas. Et pour une fois, je laisse ma raison en dehors de tout ça et parle avec mes envies, mes besoins.

Je me hisse sur la pointe de mes pieds, et viens poser un léger baiser sur sa bouche. Il semble surpris de mon initiative. Et je m'interdis d'y penser. Gênée et plus perdue que jamais, je me retourne et entreprend de me sauver et de fuir la situation dans ma chambre. Mais Peeta était déterminé à mettre le tapis sur le sujet… Euh.. Qu'est-ce que je dis, note à moi-même je suis vraiment perdue, ce baiser m'as chamboulée, donc à mettre le sujet sur le tapis.. Il me prend la main et m'oblige à rester près de lui. Il se poste devant moi et m'embrasse plus passionnément, intensément, je réponds à ce baiser, les lèvres tremblantes, puis y prend goût au fur et à mesure. Il passe ses mains sur mes hanches et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Nous nous séparons, reprenant discrètement notre souffle. Jamais je n'avais échangé un tel baiser. Peeta me prend alors la main et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Une nouvelle boule se forme à l'intérieur de mon estomac et je ravale difficilement ma salive. Un peu mal à l'aise, je lance :

**-Ça te dirait de continuer notre promenade en forêt mais cette fois-ci je ne t'abandonnerai pas.. Je te le promets.**

Il acquiesce visiblement heureux du fait que je n'ai pas fui la situation. Nous nous engageons alors dans la forêt sombre, ma mère me tuerait, mais moi je tuerais pour passer plus de temps avec cet homme. Alors que nous pénétrons de plus en plus loin dans la forêt, Peeta fait d'une petite voix :

**-Katniss, tu ne trouves pas ça dangereux de se promener ici à cette heure ? Enfin je veux dire c'est loin de la ville tout ça, et puis on ne sait pas qui traîne dans les parages.**

J'esquisse un sourire, Peeta avait la même appréhension qui m'avait habitée à mes débuts. J'avais était habituée et je n'étais même plus effrayée des quelques bruits que la forêt obscure donnait.

**-Tu n'as qu'à faire moins de bruit dans ce cas.** J'ironise, mais Peeta n'était pas discret du tout. C'est sûr que le tueur qui traînait par là nous remarquerait avec le bruit que Peeta, ou plutôt ses pieds, faisaient.

Je m'arrête brusquement, un craquement de branche qui provient de partout sauf de derrière, ce qui exclut Peeta, retient mon attention. Une biche, un loup ? Peu importe, la nuit mieux valait se méfier. Je regarde attentivement les gestes de la nature, les coins sombres.. Mes poils se hérissent malgré moi. Des pas se font de plus en plus proches, un cri. Une femme. Je regarde Peeta, maintenant affolé. Je ne complique pas la situation le voyant tout aussi apeuré que moi, je prends mon courage à deux mains et essaye de voir d'où provient le cri. Je demande à Peeta d'appeler les forces de l'ordre alors que j'avance à grand pas vers le bruit. Je vois au loin deux ombres, à ce qui me semblait c'était un homme plaquant une femme contre un arbre. La femme se débattait, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et ce syndrome que l'on appelle le syndrome du héros me prend d'un coup. Je m'avance vers eux et crie alors :

**-Hey toi ! Lâche cette femme.**

Ma voix tremblait, l'homme aux cheveux courts, ou les rayons de la lune assombrissaient sa couleur blonde, s'approche de moi le regard méchant. Je ne perds pas la face devant son sourire en coin. Il me prend le poignet, serrant sa poigne violement, je gémis de douleur et me débat lui donnant un coup de poing de mon autre main. Surpris par ma force il se frotte la mâchoire, lâchant sa prise sur moi. J'en profite pour courir jusqu'à la fille qui était paniquée et tout en l'empoignant je l'oblige à s'enfuir en courant. L'homme essaye de nous rattraper et j'entends Peeta crier mon nom. Oh mon dieu, Peeta tais-toi s'il te plaît. D'un coup, je n'entends plus l'homme nous poursuivre et je m'arrête net.

**-Continue, suis le petit chemin, il te mènera à la ville**. Je fais à la jeune rousse. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais folle, puis souffle

-Merci.. Puis elle reprend sa course s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Je déglutis et fais marche arrière, me demandant pourquoi Peeta ne m'appelle plus. Et si l'homme l'avait trouvé et l'avez tué ? Mes yeux commencent à examiner l'endroit dans ses moindres recoins, je ne vis plus d'oxygène mais de peur, il agit comme un carburant et une poussée d'adrénaline me prend quand je vois Peeta et l'homme se battre. Je me lance sur l'homme, le mettant à terre sous mon poids et lui assène quelques coups. Mes mains sont sanglantes, plus spécialement mes jointures. Je me mets à sangloter en voyant ce que je suis capable de faire.

Peeta me prend dans ses bras et me serre de toutes ses forces. Il a les lèvres gonflées et en sang, je passe ma main sur sa peau ouverte et fronce les sourcils.

**-Je suis désolée..** Il me stoppe dans mon élan, m'ordonnant de me taire et d'un ton sans appel il me dit :

-**Ne t'excuses pas, si nous n'étions pas venus ici, cette fille se serait certainement fait violer.** Je ferme les yeux puis reporte mon attention sur le corps assoupi de l'agresseur. On entend la sirène des policiers retentir.

**-Pas trop en retard**.. Je fais ironique. Peeta souffle soulagé alors qu'un officier vient à notre rencontre. La quarantaine, une calvitie naissante, le gros homme devrait se coller ce qui lui sert de moustache sur le crâne. D'une main il se tape le ventre, où une vague se propage sur ses bourrelets. Il tousse grassement et annonce :

**-Je présume que c'est l'agresseur ?** Il désigne l'homme à terre, Peeta acquiesce alors que je me réfugie dans ses bras.

**-Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir violer quelqu'un**. Fait l'officier, je fronce les sourcils devant son impertinence. Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas son boulot sans rien ajouter ? Ses blagues étaient d'assez mauvais goût.

**-On voudrait juste rentrer Monsieur.** J'annonce d'un ton sans appel. Il me scrute, son regard était semblable à celui d'un furet. Méprisant. Je ne baisse pas les yeux et attend sa réponse. Il détourne le regard et son ton change, plus sec il fait :

**-C'est vous qui l'avez mis dans cet état ?** Il le ramasse, enfin essaye à maintes reprises avant d'appeler un autre officier, et me regarde comme s'il savait déjà la réponse.

**-C'est moi, et c'est de la légitime défense**. Il grommelle quelques mots que je ne parviens pas à entendre dans sa barbe puis nous demande de le suivre. Arrivé à leur voiture de fonction, le temps qu'ils isolent l'agresseur qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, Peeta semble soucieux et nous éloigne un peu du groupe. Il me glisse à l'oreille alors quelques suggestions :

**- Nos couleurs locales chez les flics ce ne sont pas le vert et le blanc normalement** ? Je fronce les sourcils et regarde alors les voitures garées. Toutes noires, vitres tintées et assez inquiétantes à présent. **De plus, l'officier ne s'est pas vraiment précipité pour mettre hors d'atteinte l'agresseur.. Je ne sais pas toi mais je trouve ça super louche.**

Je réfléchis quelques minutes à la question et je me dis que quelque chose cloche, peu importe qui ils étaient ou pour qui ils essayaient de se faire passer, ses gens n'étaient pas des officiers. Et j'avais la forte impression que l'on nous tendait un piège qui se refermait peu à peu sur nous.


End file.
